


The Bodyguard's Princess

by Sporadic_fics



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 25 Days of Chrismuts, 25 days of Chrismuts 2019, Bodyguard AU, Day 1, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: It is Christmas time- a time where the reader hates being with their family and would much rather spend it with their bodyguard.
Relationships: Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Reader
Kudos: 14





	The Bodyguard's Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Please go to [ @25daysofchrismuts ](https://25daysofchrismuts.tumblr.com/) and check out last years posts as well as the ones for 2019- they will be uploaded throughout the month.
> 
> My Tumblr is: [ @Sporadic-fics ](https://sporadic-fics.tumblr.com/)

It was Christmas Eve and your parents were holding a ridiculous party for their colleagues, it was formal and it caused you to press into the corner so you didn’t have to talk to anyone. You hated these parties but you had to attend or else it looked rude, especially when you were staying until the day after Boxing day. Your mother loved the attention she got as she loved to show off her wealth and your father was talking business with some associates, it was the same as any other year which you hated because, despite all the Christmas decorations and the amount of money your parents will have spent on presents, it didn’t feel like Christmas.

You had always dreamed of a Christmas that was shown in movies, it always looked so fun and joyous but at home, with your parents, it felt tedious and you always had to give yourself a pep talk after your parents said something highly inappropriate. You hated it.

“Y/N.” Her voice was sharp, to the point, snapping you out of the bored daze you had fallen into. You had considered Becky a friend even though she was one of the bodyguards that had worked for your parents for years, she wore a crisp black tuxedo, a white shirt underneath and a yellow tie.

“Hello Becky, merry Christmas!” You greeted her and felt her chuckle as you kissed her on the cheek, your hands on her firm biceps. Becky kissed your temple softly, her own greeting to you as it was easier than her having to bend her neck so she could kiss your cheek. 

“You look great and I’m so glad you are here tonight.” Becky pulled away and perched against a nearby table so she could turn and look at you intently.

“That bad you want little ole me by your side?” You nodded whilst you fiddled with the stem of your glass, you hadn’t had a drink of it yet so Becky snatched it from you to take a sip. 

“Are your parents trying to guilt-trip you because of your life choices, again?” Becky watched you as you paled with dread as you remembered the harsh comments your parents made for not being a lawyer like they had expected. Instead, you had gone into the creative field of photography. 

“Yep, they even hated my dress,” you chewed your lip for a second before you sighed. “I thought it looked nice but obviously I was wrong.”

“I mean it would look better off,” Becky smirked into your drink that she was still taking sips from. She snorted when she saw you gawk at her audacity, “I’m kidding! You look stunning, Y/N.”

Your face heated as you sat next to her to gently rest your head on her shoulder, “thank you, Becky.”

She hummed, pressed her forehead to yours for a second and carried on drinking, Becky was quiet, enjoying how you were pressed against her side but seething at what your parents had said. She hated them, she really did, and she only kept working for them so she could keep seeing you. You had met when you were both in your early twenties and that was years ago, it had taken a while for you both to be comfortable with each other, and it was only when you bumped into each other at a gay bar that you both started to have things in common and started talking to each other. 

“Y/N, how about we get out of here?” Becky drank the rest of the drink as she stood from the table, put the glass down and offered her arm to you, leaning her head down to yours like she always did when she wanted you all to herself. “Let’s go.”

You accepted it, having a little thrill of electricity travel down your spine at the idea of leaving the drab party. Your small heels tapped away on the tiled floor as she led you through the hall, you were almost at the door when your mother stepped into your path.

“Where are you two going?” 

“I’m not feeling too well Mum, and Becky is escorting me to my room,” you smiled shyly at your mum before turning to Becky. “Which is very kind of her to offer.”

Your mother hated illnesses and she was never sympathetic if you were ill so when your mother stepped back and shooed you along, not wanting to catch anything you had, you couldn’t help but smirk. 

“If you wanted me in your room that bad Princess, all you had to do was ask,” Becky whispered in your ear as she started to lead you up the stairs, you couldn’t help but shiver as you rolled your eyes at her.

“You’ve been in my room before, many times.” 

It had all started when she noticed you walk off to your room after an argument with your parents and had followed you to make sure you were okay. You were okay, you were just tired and fed up so she stayed, sat on your window seat, and talked with you until you fell asleep. After that, Becky had gone into your room almost every night she worked to make sure you were alright.

Your room had changed a lot since that first fateful night where she stayed with you, there were more books on your shelves and there were more photographs that you had taken and they adorned your walls. You wouldn’t admit it to her, but when Becky had started going to your room more and more you had decided to tidy and clean it more. You also noticed that it had zero personality so you started to add more items that you enjoyed when you could afford it.

Becky rested against your closed door as you walked into your room and lit the geranium candle that was on your desk. It wasn’t unusual for you to light a candle every night, you would blow it out on the nights Becky wasn’t with you but when she was with you she would insist that she blow it out so you could get a good night’s sleep by not having to move by your comfortable position in bed.

You looked up at her to find her still pressed against your door, her eyes a little blown, her left hand in her trouser pocket and her right hand rubbing her neck. Her eyes travelled your body, appreciating the dress that hugged your curves and she had a small smile on her face.

“Everything okay?” You felt yourself heat at her constant attention and you squirmed a little.

“Hmm, I just like your dress,” she licked her lips as she kept her eyes on yours. “Can you twirl for me, Princess?”

Your face was on fire as you twirled, you felt your dress twirl up and then wrap around your legs as you came to a stop. The dress was on the longer side so you weren’t that concerned that it would twirl too high and show your underwear, it did, however, tease the top of your stockings and you enjoyed when Becky’s eyes raised in appreciation.

She twisted her finger, indicating that you should twirl again and you did but this time you stepped closer to her, a little concerned about catching the lit candle. Small giggles escaped you as she continued to tell you to spin with a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye, however, it all had come to an end when you stumbled into her chest, the spinning a little too much in your kitten heels (which you rarely wore).

“S-sorry.” Your giggling stopped abruptly and you stepped back before quickly walking away, horror evident on your face.  _ What did I do? Why did I do that?  _

“You know, you are acting like you touched the devil,” she huffed with her back still pressed against the door, “sort of rude Princess.”

You gawked at her and stuttered out an apology, you hadn’t meant to come off as rude, not at all and you gulped as you stepped back from her. Your face radiated regret and she stepped forward carefully.

“It was a joke Princess, I promise,” her brow crinkled as she took in your flustered appearance. “Sorry to sound too forward but you act like you haven’t touched anyone before, am I be-” 

“I have!” You cut her off and you wanted the earth to swallow you up. “I have, just not in a while. I have been too busy with work.”

“I’m not judging you or anything, if you don’t touch a single person in your life then good for you, not everybody likes it.” She pursed her lips, staring ahead deep in thought before humming and looking at you questioningly. “Although, you don’t seem to mind when I touch you?”

Your eyes widened and you choked as she reached a hand towards you. It was slow, giving you enough time to say no or to turn away. When you didn’t move away from her she hesitantly ran a blunt nail down your cheek before she took a small step back, something like desire flashed upon her eyes.

“Unless you don’t want to be touched. It’s fine if you don’t want to.” Her eyes were so intent on yours, watching how you nodded a yes. “Tell me or I won’t do anything and I will stop at any time you tell me to.”

“You can touch me, it’s okay.” You looked at her as she ran her fingers through your loose hair to fist it you up to gently pull you to her, meeting you with a kiss on the lips. Becky was dominant but she was also soft and respectful, allowing you to take charge of the situation if you wanted to. 

Becky pulled her hands away, not breaking the kiss, so she could take her tuxedo jacket off. She then walked you to your large bed and sat down, her lips leaving you and her attention going to your torso so she could kiss down your stomach. Her hands were on your thighs and she smirked when she noticed how you squeezed them together.

She rolled your dress up before she pulled you onto her lap and made it so you were resting on her right leg. Your eyes widened as she pressed her thick, muscular leg between yours, “grind on me.”

Becky unzipped the back of your dress and then helped slide it over your head, you had expected her to just throw the dress to the floor but she made sure that it laid across the chair that was close by so it didn’t wrinkle or ruin. Her hands were warm against you, her thumb running along the lace stocking that clung to the top of your thigh, her lips were also warm between your breasts that had cooled due to the window being partially open. 

You moaned when she rolled your hips down onto her leg and your head fell to hers, your breathless moans being muffled by her hair. Becky laughed as she kissed across your breasts, her lips wrapping around your nipple through the thin lace bra, and you scraped your nails down her back.

“I wish that you weren’t wearing a shirt so I could mark you,” you kissed her temple as she rolled your hips into her leg, adding more pressure. “But fuck, that shirt and those suspenders look so good on you.”

Becky stood, lifting you, making you whine when the friction left your core and at the sheer strength of Becky, to press you into the bed. She was stood in front of you rolling her sleeves up to her elbows and you felt yourself getting wetter. She looked amazing, she always did, but there was something about her tonight that made her even more attractive. 

She kissed down your stomach to your core, paying more attention to your thighs, making dark blemishes with her lipstick. Your body writhed with anticipation and your hand moved down to gather her hair in your fingers, Becky hummed in response, finally letting her lips touch your clit.

“I can’t believe you walked around tonight with no panties,” she kissed your clit, sucking it gently. “So naughty. God the things I could have done to you.”

You moaned as she went back to sucking and licking at your clit, your back arching as she continued, her thumb rubbed along your thigh before she started kneading the flesh. It was getting too much, Becky not giving up on the torturous sucking on your clit and the fingers travelling from your thigh to your lips then to your throbbing clit. 

Her thumb pressed down gently to create small circles as she pulled back to look at you from under her lashes and you found that you could breathe a little easier, her green eyes pulling you in. She then pulled her thumb back so she could insert a finger into you, a breathless gasp filled the air as you felt her enter you.

“So sweet for me,” she pumped her finger in and out of you several times, relishing in your noises. You were warm and tight around her finger but she carefully added another finger into you, your fingers curled into the bedsheets as you whimpered out her name. 

Her lips returned to your clit, the sensation of her mouth and fingers was too much causing your legs to twitch so you could brace your feet on the bed but Becky moved so her arm pinned your thighs down. You could only just roll your hips into her, having so little control was frustrating but she picked up the pace. 

“Fuck!” Your abs clenched and your mouth fell open as she brought you to your climax. You were a shaky mess as she pulled away to hold your cheek, her thumb tracing your lip as she pulled her fingers out from you.

“Good girl, you were stunning, Princess.” She smoothed your hair, pushing it away from your forehead so she could look at you properly.

You went to sit up, to kiss her and worship her body with your lips just like she had done to you but she laid next to you, pulling you to her chest, continuing to stroke your hair.

“Not tonight Princess,” you went to protest but she dragged her finger down your lip, you could taste yourself. “Let’s get some rest, Princess.”

Her forehead pressed against yours and she stared into your eyes, you realised then that you could get lost in her eyes forever. You had the best Christmas of your life and the bodyguard had her princess. 


End file.
